usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation Council
The Federation Council is the legislature of the United Federation of Planets. Seats on the Council are filled by representatives from the various Federation Members. In 2286, the Council convened in San Francisco. In late 2372, Chancellor Gowron sent a message to the Council, telling them that the Klingon Empire would not give up their captured Cardassian planets. He also told them to withdraw Federation forces from the Archanis sector and Archanis IV. In 2374, the Council sent a message to Grand Nagus Zek, that Ensign Nog was to deliver. Jake Sisko believed it might have been a proposal for an alliance between the Ferengi Alliance and the Federation. In a Dominion simulation, Benjamin Sisko was told the Founders were meeting with the Council and that they thought trusting them was "worth the risk". In a Section 31 holoprogram, the Council gave Luther Sloan authority to investigate a security breach on Deep Space 9. Council Members Membership in the Council is considered an incredible honor. T'Pau of Vulcan was the only person to have refused a seat on the Council as of 2266. The election of Federation councilors was one of the tasks that Bajor would have to complete if it joined the Federation. Jonathan Archer served on the Federation Council, representing United Earth, from 2175 to 2183 before being elected president in 2184. In the 2360s, Jaresh-Inyo represented his world on the Federation Council before he was elected president. The Council Decisions In 2286, the Federation Council met to consider Admiral James T. Kirk's violation of orders, and his theft and destruction of the USS Enterprise. The Council dismissed all but one charge and demoted Kirk to the rank of Captain. In 2366, the Council was called into emergency session when a Romulan defector provided information on a possible Romulan invasion fleet arming near Nelvana III. They determined that the USS Enterprise-D, the Starfleet ship on site, should assume anything Admiral Alidar Jarok said was a lie. In 2370, the Council imposed a warp 5 speed limit on all Federation vessels and vessels within UFP territory, except in dire circumstances. This law was removed when improvements in warp drive were achieved. Shortly thereafter, the Council began debate on the ratification of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. It rejected a request by a Native American representative to re-negotiate the status of Dorvan V and ordered the evacuation of all Federation citizens from the planet. In 2372, the Federation Council condemned the Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Union and agreed to provide twelve industrial replicators to help rebuild the devastated Cardassian industrial base. In 2375, Starfleet Admiral Dougherty claimed that the Federation Council had been responsible for the decision to forcibly relocate the Ba'ku from their world in cooperation with the Son'a. Later that year, the Federation Council was responsible for the decision not to give the Founders the cure to the morphogenic virus, as they felt it would give the Dominion the upper hand in the war. Category:United Federation of Planets